


Planet of "Santa Clauses" where it's Christmas year round.

by Epid13



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epid13/pseuds/Epid13
Summary: Random prompt I thought of 4 years ago I found moving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was written on small notepad in pencil while I was half asleep so its smudged and illegible. Maybe one day ill make it a full fledged story. Fell free to use as inspiration as long as you send a link id love to read it.

Planet of "Santa Clauses" where it's Christmas year round. Time space traveling everywhere to good kids, bad, and the occasional grown up. To get in is the hardest job, a school pulls people from other planets. They are put through hell and only the kind will pass though, the ones left behind think they gave up or flunked. Selections and passes seem random, but everything has a place in the universe. there are all kinds of jobs for the "Santa's" and "elves" the most sought after is toy marketing and delivery. Follow one as he makes his way through every odd job there is and learns all the secrets. There's clean up, and sending setting up secret Santa's spreading the knowledge of Christmas. Watch people and making the naughty and nice list even though some of the naughty get presents depending on their back round and severity. Movie watching anything Christmas related. Reindeer and sled keeping depends on whether he wants bunnies to deliver the gifts or a motorcycle. Cooking and hot chocolate maker can range from make to deliver to create new deserts year around. Pages running around keeping everything running smoothly as possible. Anyone can change jobs anytime, for brakes and new ideas.


	2. Pics of notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure out how to add pictures and art worse case its on my scraps in Deviant Art same name. Just the noted book pages. Sorry about the bad writing and randomness I'm try to figure out how to use this computer and the site.

 

 

http://fav.me/dc5qh37

https://epid13.deviantart.com/art/20180312-165636-2-735227395

https://epid13.deviantart.com/art/20180312-165652-2-735224570

https://pre00.deviantart.net/2f02/th/pre/i/2018/071/7/0/20180312_165636__2__by_epid13-dc5qh37.jpg

https://pre00.deviantart.net/d66b/th/pre/i/2018/071/5/c/20180312_165652__2__by_epid13-dc5qewq.jpg


End file.
